


Drug Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [30]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Porn, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A story of bliss, drugs, and three-alarm fires.





	Drug Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

The Bliss was thick.  
  
Faith hummed aimlessly, threading daisies together as Burke’s free hand slid up and down her thigh. “Are you having a good time, Marshal?”  
  
“Yeah,” Burke said, dazed, stroking himself mindlessly as he stared up at the green-tinted sky. “Yeah, I’m having a great time.”  
  
Faith smiled sweetly down at him. “You certainly look it.” She brushed her hand over the one on his cock, but didn’t try to push it away. Burke groaned and used his free hand to try to pull hers back, but Faith giggled and twisted out of his grasp. “Be patient,” She sang.  
  
Burke sprang up, pushing her into the grass and rolling on top of her in one fluid motion, kissing her deeply and grinding against Faith’s hip. They stayed locked together for a time as the mist swirled around them, white-green mist and grayish, smoky-  
  
Burke pulled back, frowning. “Do you smell something burning?” He whispered.  
  
Faith sniffed, nose wrinkling. “…Yeah, what’s-?”  
  
“CUT!”  
  
Burke and Faith sat up, wheezing slightly under the oppressive smoke that blanketed them now.  
  
“TOO MUCH SMOKE, ASSHOLES! TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH!”  
  
“MARVEL, THE SET’S ON FIRE!”  
  
“Shit!” Faith dropped her fairy-princess act and jumped to her feet, grabbing Burke’s hand and yanking him up with her. The set wasn’t in a building; it was a constructed one outside, and it was a matter of dodging building materials and tools and machinery to get clear of the fire. Burke and Faith retreated a safe distance away from the set and the rest of the crew, watching as Marvel came stumbling out of the set.  
  
“JESUS CHRIST, I’M GONNA BE EATING SOMEONE’S BALLS ON A SILVER PLATTER TONIGHT!” Marvel bellowed as sirens began to sound in the distance. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT OUR BUDGET IS? WE CAN’T AFFORD TO REBUILD ANY OF THIS SHIT!”  
  
“So we might be out of a job,” Faith grumbled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up irritably.  
  
“You know, I actually got into this thinking that porn would be less stressful than law enforcement?” Burke remarked as they watched the set burn and Marvel rant as the firefighters rolled in. “Marvel’s kinda changed my mind on that. I think I’d rather get shot at by heavily-armed drug cartels than work with lunatics like this.”  
  
“You said it.” Faith sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke. “My brothers and some of their, uh- _friends_ are getting drinks. Wanna come?”  
  
Burke shrugged. “Sure, why not? Don’t think we’re gonna be filming anything else today.”  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
They strolled off as the set burned down behind them.  
   
-End

 


End file.
